


It Tastes Like Chicken

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy Will survive Everything, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Crack, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nile Freeman is So Done, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: "You know the show Naked and Afraid?""Of course,""Yeah, Andy would look at that as a vacation without the fear,"
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	It Tastes Like Chicken

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

No one seemed to convince Andy that the habits she had to live by back in the day were no longer needed. Even if they found themselves stuck eating MREs for a few days while on a mission she resorted to other tactics. 

They were walking through the desert when Quynh, who had walked on ahead of them before doubling back, told them all to cover their heads and get comfortable. After a few minutes, whatever was supposed to happen had passed. As Nile uncovered her head she saw Andy almost dancing as she squatted down to start collecting the fallen locusts. 

“Why are you excited about locusts,”

“Because they are full of protein and a good snack for the walk. I don’t get them often. Let me have this small joy,” She had two pockets full and would munch on them the entire way to their extraction point. 

\--

When Nile offered Andy the granola bar for a snack to hold her over until they found something to eat you would have thought the young immortal told her new family member to eat a turd with the look on her face. 

“I don’t eat those. I got these,” From a pocket, she produced a fat grub and popped it into her mouth before Qyunh ran over telling her wife to stop hogging the food. 

The youngest felt like she might throw up. 

\--

"You know the show Naked and Afraid?"

"Of course," Nile answered as she sat down.

"Yeah, Andy would look at that as a vacation," 

“Guys seriously, the mushrooms, the bugs, a damn lizard. Just snatched it up and went for it, is there anything she doesn’t eat,”

“Ass,” Nicky answered without missing a beat causing Booker to choke on his drink as it went down the wrong pipe until he was able to clear his chest. 

“Damn Nicky warn me next time,”


End file.
